


it's not a baby, it's a china doll

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [7]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: i just really love koko alright, movie garm is a. Bad Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: "How the fuck could you do that to my son! Our son!"





	it's not a baby, it's a china doll

**Author's Note:**

> i want you all to know this came dangerously close to being a lyricfic. its not 2014 anymore however

Garmadon holds his child like something that will try to jump out of his arms and squirm away. Knowing Lloyd, he probably would.

Koko smiles as she watches her husband and her child, knowing they will have a happy future together as a family.

**it’s not a baby**

It breaks Koko’s heart to take Lloyd from his father's arms, her cold armor causing her child to wriggle in her grip. He starts to cry, waiting for Koko to hand him back to the warm embrace of his father.

Koko does not look back as she steps into the boat.

**it's a china doll**

Koko hates seeing Lloyd like this. He is so angry at his father, angry for ruining his and his mother's life. Koko tries her best to comfort him, but even her warm gaze can't beat his angry tears. 

He gets those from his father. Garmadon has always been an ugly crier.

**you've got some nerve**

Something is helping Lloyd, Koko can tell. He's not constantly moping around the house anymore like he did for a while. One day, she finds out what it is.

Lloyd asks if he can have some friends over.

Koko immediately agrees and is delighted to see her son happy and talking to his new friends, laughing uproariously when one of them tells him something funny.

**you're never here at all**

It's after the battle, if you could call it a battle. Ninjago is (relatively) safe, there's a new city mascot, and Lloyd is off celebrating with his friends. 

There's just one problem with this happy scene.

“How the _fuck_  could you do that to my son! To _our_ son!” Koko yelled, staring at Garmadon defiantly. The latter looked a bit sheepish, and even tried to explain to Koko. She wasn't having any of it, though.

“I don't give a single shit if there's ‘evil running through your veins’! I don't care if you’ve lost all your goddamn arms, because you caused Lloyd to lose one! And his don’t grow back, either!” the ginger shouted, each word causing her to seem more intimidating to Garmadon by the second.

  
“Alright, alright, I said I'm sorry-" the warlord said sheepishly, trying to defend himself. Koko glared at him. “Sorry isn't good enough,” she whispered, her voice shaking with anger.


End file.
